


Brotherly Conflict

by gone_to_fight_the_fairies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_to_fight_the_fairies/pseuds/gone_to_fight_the_fairies
Summary: Gabriel and Castiel get into an argument over you.





	Brotherly Conflict

“I was born first, so dibs,” Gabriel stated, crossing his arms victoriously, throwing Castiel a smug facial expression.  


“Age has nothing to do with having a right to court her,” Castiel stated, crossing his arms to mimic his brother.  


“Court her? Geez, little bro, I may not have to call dibs after all.” Gabriel turned from his brother, throwing a wink in your direction.  


Castiel glared down at his brother eyebrow arch articulate. He took a step closer, indicating he wasn’t done talking. “Well, I’ve known her longer, that should count for something.”  


Gabriel cackled. “I’ve had my eye on her since I put on that janitor’s suit, long before you found,” Gabriel flailed his arm, exhibiting Castiel’s vessel, “this dashing, lofty, blue-eyed vessel. I was technically here first, so get in line.” There was a gleam of deviltry in the archangel’s eyes, believing he’d won the argument.  


“You lied about who you were,” Castiel glanced at you to make sure you were listening. “I was truthful from the start.”  


“Well,” Gabriel whipped around, fully facing his brother once more. “let’s count how many times you’ve lied to her bucko. There was the bromance you had with Crowley right after the almost-apocalypse. Then taking those icky Leviathans to term. And-”  


“Hey guys, think I could get possibly get a say in this?” You finally piped up from the back of the library, watching the scene unfold from your seat. The book in your lap long forgotten the moment Gabriel flew into the room, interrupting the zenful atmosphere that came from research.  


“No!” At least they were both unionized on something.  


You looked off into the distance, staring at a spot on the wall as though you were in the office. Shaking your head before turning back to your book, hoping to ignore the angels bicker. But it didn’t last long once Castiel tackled Gabriel, forcing you to break them apart.


End file.
